


Down Under the Tide

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Wedding, Mentions of the team - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Shance Fluff Week 2018, Sharing a Bed, Shiro gets some sleep, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: Lance always had to have something moving, or some sort of sound at least going on the background.  He couldn’t stand to be still. Or the quiet.His mother use to say he was like the ocean in that way.Always moving, always flowing, always doing something.  Even when he was completely calm, there was something about him always moving.  Nothing could contain him. He couldn’t be still. It made him stale and stagnant.But it was moments like these Lance was completely okay with it.





	Down Under the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is like the fluffiest piece I wrote for like the whole week. And I love it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

It was quiet when Lance woke up.

The soft sounds of the buzzy air conditioning full the air with constant sound.  Along with a soft light patter of raindrops on the window. Filling the darkness of the room with an easy peacefulness silence of sorts.

Lance carefully turned from his spot on the bed to glance at the clock beside the bed.  The soft glow of the red numbers easy to look at in the blackness of the room around him.  

_ 3:28 am _ started right back at him, before Lance turned away.

He let out a soft sigh at how early it was as he cuddled back into the warmth that was Shiro and the bed like he never moved.  It was earlier than he would normal wake up. And  _ way _ earlier than when he was planning on waking up that morning. 

But that apparently wasn’t going to be the case, given that his body just decided to wake up.

There was nothing to suggest  _ anything _ had actually woken him up.

The air was peaceful.  Lance wasn’t a mess of sweat or breathing heavy with a pounding heart in his chest.  Shiro completely still in the way he only got when he was truly restfully sleeping the night away.  And given that both of them weren’t semi-awake meant there wasn’t some sound that caused him to stir.

With soft hum, Lance carefully moved a bit on the bed.  Shifting back slightly and adjusting his head on his pillow to look at Shiro.

It was rare for Lance to naturally wake up before Shiro.  

Mostly because Shiro’s internal clock just always roused him by 5:30, without fail.  No matter where they were. And most days when Shiro woke up, he was up for the day. So he just goes off and does stuff.  Leaving Lance in the bed to wake up later.

Of course, given the chance, Shiro can sleep way past noon. And seriously put Lance’s sleeping in times to shame.  Like without even trying. 

It was even rarer for it to be this early in the morning.

But Lance really can’t bring himself to care.  

It is peaceful and quiet in the room.  A calm stillness blending in the darkness and soft glows of the digital numbers of the alarm clocks and AC.  Not bright enough to provide any light, but just enough for Lance to be able to make out a few details in front of him.

Shiro was completely lax in his deep sleep.  Everything about him loose as he lied there softly breathing.  Because apparently Shiro is so perfect he doesn’t snore in his sleep unless he’s sick, or his nose his scrunched up by the pillow funny.

Lance doesn’t want to ruin it.

And that was saying something.

Lance always had to have something moving, or some sort of sound at least going on the background.  He couldn’t stand to be still. Or the quiet.

His mother use to say he was like the ocean in that way. 

Always moving, always flowing, always doing something.  Even when he was completely calm, there was something about him always moving.  Nothing could contain him. He couldn’t be still. It made him stale and stagnant.

But it was moments like these Lance was completely okay with it.

Because Shiro was completely relaxed.  

He looked his  _ actual _ age.  

Almost like nothing bad had ever happened to him.  He felt safe enough to let himself rest. Nothing was bothering him for doing so, either.  Everything was actually letting him rest for once. 

And he’s just a mass of adorable, cuddly, beefy muscles.

Lance gently reached up to gently move some of Shiro’s white bangs out of his face.

The older man moved slightly at the touch.  Nuzzling into the pillow slightly, and shifting his weight just a little more against Lance.  All with a soft groan and incoherent mumble of slurred sleep words, that was more consonant sounds than anything.  Before going completely still again.

A smile bloomed on Lance’s lips.

He hummed gently as he pulled his hand back. 

Contently watching Shiro sleep, Lance’s mind easily drifted back to the day before.  

The laughter and joy that had filled the most of the day.  From the stories everyone told, to the stupid photobooth pictures all his nieces and nephews took.  

To Coran and Allura not understanding Human dances.  Honestly watching Allura try to figure out the Electric Slide and then asking how in the universe it created electricity to be used still had Lance in stitches from laughing.  Though watching Coran try to teach some traditional Altean dances to music that didn’t really match the flow of them, was great too. 

To smearing the cupcake all over Shiro’s face, much to Hunk’s slight horror, because… well Shiro did the same goddamn thing to him.

It made the whole nervous three hours before worth it.

Okay the way Shiro looked at him when they were on the altar made them worth it, but still…

And now it was quiet and peaceful.

Three in the quazinaking morning, but quiet and peaceful, with his husband warmly sleeping beside him.  There was little less Lance could ask for.

Lance moved to nuzzle back in to Shiro’s chest.  Easily doing it in a way he knows won’t wake Shiro up too much.  Shiro’s response was his arms wrapping around Lance’s form more, and another slightly shifting to accommodate for Lance.  Another mubble of sleepwords consonants addition, before Shiro settled again.

“Love you,”  Lance muttered, closing his eyes to listen to the steadiness of Shiro’s breath.

Shiro hummed more in return.

Lance smiled and kissed the exposed skin of Shiro’s arms.

And he loses himself in the calm silence, dosing back off to sleep next to his husband, completely at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff, and I love it. It takes place after their wedding day, and Shiro just gets to sleep. Cause he deserves to sleep peacefully. I don't have much to say about this.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. See you tomorrow.


End file.
